Apple Family Reunion/Gallery
Prologue Box in the attic S3E8.png|That box...it's moving! Applejack "found it" S3E8.png|Oh wait, it's just Applejack pulling it. S3E8 Granny Smith.png|Throw it at the frail old mare! Granny Smith about to sneeze S3E8.png|Too much dust fer dose ol' lungs. Granny Smith sneezing S3E8.png|''Achoo!'' S3E8 nothing.png|Hello? Echo! Applejack "Ghesundheit" S03E08.png|Gesundhoof! S3E8 Granny Smith bad mane day.png|Granny Smith needs to watch her hair. S3E8 Granny Smith fixing her mane.png|Applejack looking at a peculiar box. S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 1.png|The secret is in the frosting...but I'll never tell. Granny Smith digging in the box S3E8.png|Now, lets see what ah still got in here. S3E8 Granny Smith hugging the quilt.png|Granny Smith remembers the memories. S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 2.png|Granny Smith. S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 3.png|oh S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 4.png|''Those were the good times.'' S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 5.png|Ah remember it, like it was yesterday. S3E8_Applejack_reply.png|Ah, what Applejack? Granny Smith staring S3E08.png|A shot of Granny Smith. Granny Smith asks Apple Bloom about the RSVPs S3E8.png|I can tell this reunion will be the most memorable. Granny Smith checking on Apple Bloom S3E8.png|How them RSVPs comin' along? Apple Bloom looking at the RSVPs S3E08.png Apple Bloom hearing Granny Smith S3E08.png|A cheery Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom "Everypony!" S3E08.png|Is it okay if I let the invitations fly everywhere? Granny Smith "Everypony?" S3E08.png|Say what again, youngin'? Apple Bloom telling Granny Smith all her RSVPs S3E8.png|What?... Apple Bloom reads the replies S3E08.png|...Okay, so we're getting ponies from here.. Apple Bloom continues reading replies S3E08.png|..And, these ponies say they'll be here also. Applejack and Granny Smith hearing Apple Bloom S3E08.png|Listening to the ponies who are attending. Granny Smith is shocked S3E08.png|Whoa, big reunion this year. Apple Bloom sorts through the invitations S3E8.png|Apple Bloom going through letters. Granny Smith shocked S3E08.png|Granny Smith seems worried. Granny Smith "Guh?" S3E08.png|No, my gosh! Apple Bloom looking at all the RVSP S3E8.png|Duuuuurrhuuuuuuurrrrr I'm Erpplebroom. Apple Bloom about to say "Manehattan!" S3E08.png|You're drunk, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom "Manehattan!" S3E8.png|A wide-eyed, happy Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom leaping in joy S3E08.png|Apple Bloom, excited to see Babs Seed again. Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.png|I think we're gonna need a bigger cider trough. The family album Apple family at table S3E08.png|A wheelbarrow of fun? Granny Smith making herself look younger S3E8.png|Granny Smith's Literal face lift Applejack & Big McIntosh ok that's new S3E8.png|Ok Granny's face lift...that's new. Applejack full of spark S3E8.png|"But you're as feisty and full of spark." Who you callin old S3E08.png|Who ya callin' old?!? Applejack I just meant S3E8.png|"I just meant." Applejack just let me S3E8.png|"Why don't you let me." Applejack this time round S3E8.png|"Take over puttin' the reunion together this time round?" Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png Applejack wonderful S3E8.png|Wonderful! I'm in charge. Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.png|Granny Smith telling about the history of the Apple Family Reunion. Aunt Applesauce younger S3E8.png|Wow, Fillies were tall back then Aunt Applesauce S3E8.png|Auntie Applesauce was doing well with her cooking... Aunt Applesauce dentures in the cauldron S3E8.png|...until she dropped her teeth. Young Granny Smith with her family S3E8.png|Granny's cousin Apple Rose, Auntie Applesauce, and Granny Smith at a younger age, with Granny's mom Apple Bloom points to a picture in the album S3E08.png|Isn't that you, Granny? Granny Smith younger with a needle and thread S3E8.png The family quilt S3E8.png|Hmm, Apple Bloom certainly didn't get her sewing abilities from her grandmother Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png|Oops! Granny Smith frustrated "oh, fingle-fangle!" S3E8.png|Oh, fingle-fangle! Apple Bloom holding back laugh S3E8.png|This looks like a vain attempt to hold back laughter. Applejack thinking "new cooking materials" S3E8.png|Applejack mentally preparing for the reunion. Applejack asks about the quilt S3E8.png|"You've really been working on the same quilt since the first reunion?" Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.png|"Surely have, Ah' don't think we're ever gonna finish that dog gone thing." AJ doesn't get it S3E8.png|Applejack thinking hard. Making apple fritters S3E8.png A pony about to enjoy an apple fritter S3E8.png|Half Baked Apple with an apple fritter Eating the apple fritter S3E8.png Toungue burning from the apple fritter S3E8.png|Always let your food cool down before eating. Cooling off mouth S3E8.png Wondering where the apple fritters went S3E8.png|Where did all the apple fritters go? Baby Applejack S3E8.png|Heart.exe. has stopped working. Attempting to restart... Filly Applejack wants more apple fritters S3E8.png|Aww! Look at her cute little face! S3E8 Applejack as a baby cuteness.png|"I'm Applejack! More apple fwitter?" Smiling at filly AJ S3E8.png|Such an adorable little sweetheart! Smiling at filly AJ photo S3E8.png Granny Smith elbowing AJ S3E8.png|That's how we figured out your sister had the appetite of a full-grown stallion. Applejack thinking of what she needs for the reunion S3E8.png Granny Smith showing Apple Bloom another picture S3E8.png Granny Smith and her cousin Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose in the 7 legged race S3E8.png|Granny Smith with her favorite cousin. 7 legged race contestants S3E8.png|Apple Rose and Granny Smith try to move ahead Granny Smith telling Apple Rose to speed up S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.png|Apple Rose and Granny Smith overtaking Auntie Applesauce and her partner Granny Smith and Apple Rose tripping up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose falling S3E08.png Sky S3E8.png Apple Rose getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing together S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing in a photo S3E8.png|Perhaps they would have won if they got back up Applejack thinking to herself S3E8.png Applejack pacing back and forth S3E8.png Granny telling Apple Bloom about the family photo S3E8.png Some of the apple family in front of the barn S3E8.png 2nd family photo S3E8.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png Apple Bloom asking Granny about the family memories S3E8.png Granny Smith tousles Apple Bloom's mane S3E8.png Applejack planning the reunion to herself S3E8.png S3E08 Applejack Shooting Stars.png|"Not everypony can make it to the reunion." Applejack in deep thought S3E8.png Applejack looking at the sky S3E8.png Granny and Apple Bloom looking at Applejack S3E08.png Applejack smiling S3E8.png|Applejack, delighted. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom laughing at a photo S3E8.png|Granny and Apple Bloom laughing. Going to bed Applejack walking in her room S3E08.png|Applejack pacing. Applejack notices door being opened S3E08.png|Who's there? Apple Bloom at the door S3E08.png|Too much noise makes little sister all worried. Apple Bloom looking S3E08.png|So cute, even when worried. Applejack 'What are you doin' up' S3E08.png|"Apple Bloom, what are you doing up?" Apple Bloom 'I was gonna ask you the same thing!' S3E08.png|"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Applejack 'I can't sleep!' S3E08.png|I can't sleep! Applejack 'My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!' S3E08.png|Oh Applejack, this must be causing lots of stress. Applejack lays down on her bed S3E08.png|Worried Applejack. Apple Bloom lays down on Applejack's bed S3E08.png|Boy, the Apple sisters need sleep, or they're both gonna be pooped. Apple Bloom 'We're gonna do so many fun things' S3E08.png|Apple Bloom showing great interest in seeing her cousin Babs Applejack gets up S3E08.png Applejack 'Granny Smith handed me the reins' S3E08.png Applejack trotting S3E08.png Applejack 'you won't even have a minute's rest!' S3E08.png|So many events to do! Applejack hears snoring S3E8.png|There's some snoring going on. Applejack looks behind S3E08.png Apple Bloom sleeping S3E08.png|Apple Bloom falls asleep. Applejack dragging the blanket to Apple Bloom S3E08.png|Looks like AJ had an anime error, her back is torn off! Applejack covering Apple Bloom with a blanket S3E08.png|There, that should do it. Applejack 'Trust me, little sis' S3E08.png|Good night, Apple Bloom, sweet dreams. Applejack 'This reunion I'm puttin' together' S3E08.png|We're going to have so much fun tomorrow. Applejack 'is gonna be worth the wait' S3E08.png|Anyone seem to notice a monster came and ate Applejack's back, cause half of it is missing! Applejack making a scrunchy face S3E08.png|A sudden sound of snoring. Applejack smiling S3E08.png|Letting Apple Bloom, sleep peacefully in her bed. Last-minute preparations S3E8 morning.png S3E08 Wake Up Apple Bloom 1.png S3E08 Wake Up Apple Bloom 2.png|Wake up sleepyhead. S3E08 Wake Up Apple Bloom 3.png S3E08 Apple Bloom Groggy 1.png S3E08 Apple Bloom Groggy 2.png|Apple Bloom falls. S3E08 Apple Bloom Groggy 3.png Big McIntosh bucks a tree S3E08.png|Big Mac bucking a tree. S3E08 Applebucking 2.png Apple Bloom bucks a tree S3E08.png Applejack bucks a tree S3E08.png S3E08 Applebucking 5.png S3E08 Applebucking 6.png Rarity putting rolls of cloth S3E8.png|Nom. Rarity there S3E8.png|There. Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Hmmm, something's missing. Rarity Ah yes S3E8.png|Ah yes, an idea! Rarity adding ribbon S3E8.png|This ribbon will do nicely. Applejack and Rarity S3E8.png Rarity bye Applejack S3E8.png|Bye Applejack. S3E8 Pinkie Pie giving honey to Applejack 1.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie pouring honey out of a beehive.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie x beehive.png|Pinkie Pie x beehive. S3E8 Pinkie Pie drinking some honey.png|Pinkie Pie enjoying a healthy diet of honey and bees. S3E8 Pinkie Pie burping up a bee.png|Pinkie burping a bee S3E08 Don't Forget the Glitter.png|Don't forget the glitter! S3E8 Applejack covered in glitter.png|Applejack covered in glitter. S3E8 Applejack 1.png S3E8 Applejack 2.png|Ok Rainbow Dash, the buckets are in place. S3E8 rain cloud.png|Look who survived. S3E8 Rainbow Dash jumping up and down on a cloud.png S3E8 Applejack getting rained on.png S3E08 Applejack Shake Dry.png|When you can't be bothered to get a towel, do what dogs do. S3E8 Applejack about to get struck by lightning.png S3E8 Applejack being struck by lightning 1.png|Getting struck by lightning. S3E8 Applejack being struck by lightning 2.png S3E8 Applejack after being struck by lightning.png|I just don't know what went wrong! S3E8 Rainbow Dash whistling innocently.png|It wasn't Rainbow Dash! Big McIntosh biting a chunk of wood S3E8.png|Om nom nom. Big McIntosh S3E8.png Big McIntosh standing by a large wall of chopped wood S3E8.png|Big Mac helped. S3E8 Applejack holding Spike.png|What's with that face? Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Didn't know Spike is a Zippo. S3E08 Fired Up the Brewing Cauldrons.png|Let the cooking begin! The Apple Family arrives Applejack tying a rope on a nail S3E08.png|Nom. Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png|Big brother: The booster. The Apples have arrived S3E08.png|Here comes the whole family. The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Three fillies come out from the carriage S3E08.png Apple Rose coming out from the carriage S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png|Granny Smith and Apple Rose reunite at last. The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png|Noogie time Fillies playing with each other S3E8.png Applejack looking at the two mares S3E08.png Red Delicious and Hayseed hoofbump S3E08.png Filly with her mother S3E8.png|An adorable little filly with her mother. A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png|Isn't this cute? The Apples interacting S3E08.png Applejack testing the microphone S3E08.png Applejack speaking through the microphone S3E08.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png Applejack 'My name's Applejack' S3E08.png Applejack 'and I just want to let y'all know' S3E08.png Applejack 'real big day planned for ya!' S3E08.png The Apples watching S3E08.png Applejack 'and some fritter makin' S3E08.png Hayseed and a mare S3E08.png Applejack 'And there's lots more to come after that!' S3E08.png Applejack 'Hope y'all enjoy it!' S3E08.png everypony is excited S3E8.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Applejack goes too far Apple Bloom 'Where is she' S3E08.png|Where's Babs? Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png|Babs getting ready to spin Apple Bloom Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png|Do my eyes deceive me, can it be... Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png|Babs Seed. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png|It hasn't been that long. Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png|But it felt like forever! Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Babs 'Okay. So first day' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs hears Applejack S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sees Applejack S3E08.png|Oh hey Applejack. Babs 'gonna miss out on spendin' time' S3E08.png Babs 'Forget about it!' S3E08.png Babs blowing her mane 2 S3E08.png Babs Seed smiling S03E08.png|Babs friendly smile. Babs Seed, Applejack, and Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack pushing Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Applejack 'Don't you worry' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking unhappy S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Babs 'Whoa, is that the finish line' S3E08.png Red flag on top of a hill S3E08 S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more?' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Applejack walking past Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack about to bob for apples S3E08.png Applejack bobbing for apples S3E08.png Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png|Hotdiggetydemon Applejack is canon! Applejack running around trees S3E08.png|You dash around these trees... Applejack figure eights trees S3E8.png|and do figure eights... Applejack feeling dizzy S3E08.png|until you get derpin' dizzy! Applejack jumping over the hurdles S3E08.png Applejack with a grin S3E8.png|That face is just the slightest bit creepy. Applejack balancing plates S3E08.png|"pappy pony picked a pluck of pickly pluffnuggets" Applejack balancing plate on head S03E08.png|"pappy pony picked a pluck of pickly pluffnuggets" Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Applejack 'Seriously!' S3E08.png Applejack 'let's start makin' some memories!' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs seven-legged race S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sweating S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking S3E08.png Red flag far away from Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png|We have to run all the way over there, ugh Apple Bloom and Babs frustrated S03E08.png|Apple Bloom and Babs are not impressed. Applejack 'Lookin' good, everypony!' S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose admiring Applesauce's dentures S03E08.png Applejack turning on sewing machine S3E8.png|Turning on the machine. Applejack be exciting S3E8.png|"Won't that be excitin'?" Applejack turn off! S3E8.png|Turn off, you danged machine. Applejack much more clarified S3E8.png|Hear you better now. S3E8 Granny Smith sewing.png Applesauce, Apple Rose, and Granny Smith sewing S3E8.png|Team Quiltbag making their quilt S3E8 Applejack.png The fillies running around trees S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Apple Bloom 'Great!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Ugh...' S3E08.png Babs 'You alright' S3E08.png Apple Bloom cross eyed S3E8.png|Cross eyed Apple Bloom is a cute Apple Bloom. Babs sees Apple Bloom fall S3E08.png Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom on the ground S3E08.png Babs sigh S3E08.png Big McIntosh sniffing yumminess S3E8.png|Sniffing the yumminess. Big McIntosh is coast clear S3E8.png|Is the coast clear? Big McIntosh enjoying treat S3E8.png|Big McIntosh enjoying his little treat. Big McIntosh uh oh S3E8.png|Uh oh, little sis is here! Big McIntosh nothing to see here S3E8.png|Nothing to see here, Applejack. Big McIntosh it wasn't me S3E8.png|It wasn't Rainbow Dash! S3E8_Apple_family_reunion.png Apple Family tell you what S3E8.png|"Tell you what." Apple Family my Apple Tart S3E8.png|"My Apple Tart." Apple Family just be a baby S3E8.png|"May just be a baby." Apple Family a hoot S3E8.png|"But he is a hoot!!" Applejack having fun S3E8.png|"Having fun?" Apple Family sure are S3E8.png|"Sure are!" Applejack pick up the pace S3E8.png|"Better pick up the pace." Applejack roll, fold, crimp S3E8.png|"Roll, fold, crimp." Applejack slide to the left S3E8.png|"Slide to the left." Applejack now you try S3E8.png|"Now you try." Applejack that's it S3E8.png|Irish Ponies! lol ^_^ Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs balancing plates S3E08.png Babs 'Yeah. Two' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Do they wanna be Crusaders' S3E08.png Babs 'Totally!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Great!' 2 S3E08.png Apple Bloom continuing to balance the plate S3E08.png Babs balancing the plate S3E08.png Babs Seed I can't feel my tongue S03E08.png|I can't feel my tongue! Apple Bloom and Babs sticking their tongues out S3E08.png S3E8 finally.png|''Finally.'' Applejack break! S3E8.png|"Alright, Apples! Break!" Applejack taking a picture S03E08.png Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png|Apple Cobbler is not enjoying this. Granny Smith sore forearms S3E8.png|Oooh, my arm is sore. Apple Family lot of fritters S3E8.png|Now that's a lot of fritters!. Applejack in deep thought S03E08.png Apple Bloom peeking from behind hay bales S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'but that was ridiculous!' S3E08.png|That was just ridiculous. Babs 'we'd never get a minute to just hang out!' S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom hearing Applejack S3E08.png|What in the hay? Babs and Apple Bloom looking up S3E08.png Applejack 'Your fellow Apples are waitin' for you to join them' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I haven't had any time with Babs!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We were so busy with that obstacle course' S3E08.png Applejack 'There'll be plenty of time' S3E08.png Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png The hayride Iron Horses grinning S3E8.png|Hey it's the Iron Horses again. Applejack always had S3E8.png|"We always had a nice and relaxin' hayride." Applejack which is why S3E8.png|"Which is why I decided to change things up a bit." Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png|A perfect cute shot of Applejack. Apples have fun S3E08.png Applejack giddy up S3E8.png|"Giddy up!" Hayride cart pulling away S03E08.png Applejack cute eagerness S3E8.png|Giggling in adorable eagerness. Applejack make my move S3E8.png|Oh! Got to make my move. dentures about to fall S3E8.png Big McIntosh notices dentures S3E08.png|Ugh, my nose! Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big McIntosh gives dentures back S3E08.png|I'm sorry, are these yours? Where are we headed S3E8.png Big Mac looks into the distance S03E08.png Applejack they're coming S3E8.png|Oh boy they're coming. Applejack this has to work S3E8.png|This has to work! Applejack of course it'll work S3E8.png|Ah! Who am I kidding! Of course this will work. Applejack bucking tree S3E8.png|Show time, you flying rodents. Applejack wakes up fruit bats_S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png|Ooh! Fruit bats! Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png|Wowza! Applejack admiring work S3E8.png|Working perfectly well! S3E08 Red Fruit Bat.png|A Strawberry Fruit Bat ponies impressed_S3E08.png Applejack progress going bad S3E8.png|"Uh oh." Progress seems to be taking a turn for the worse. Red bat tries to take the the fruit S3E08.png S3E08 Bat Attack 2.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png S3E08 Bat Attack 4.png S3E08 On a Collision Course.png Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png|Abandon thread! Ponies bail S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png S3E08 Bailing Out 3.png|Bats! Bats on my everything! S3E08 Bailing Out 4.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Barn begins falling apart S3E08.png|No! S3E08 Barn comes Crashing Down_2.png|Not the barn! Barn begins to fall apart S3E08.png|Too late! S3E08 Barn comes Crashing Down 4.png Applejack shocked! S3E8.png|Oh mah' God, what have ah' done?! Applejack tear eyed S3E8.png|Tears in those emerald eyes. Applejack covers face with hat S03E08.png|Ah'm mighty ashamed of myself. Raise This Barn Applejack cries over ruined reunion S03E08.png|Broken Barn. Applejack taking in reality S3E8.png|Reality is sinking in. Applejack oh Granny S3E8.png|"Oh Granny." Applejack I'm so S3E8.png|"I'm so." Applejack so sorry S3E8.png|"So sorry." Applejack and Granny Smith sad S03E08.png Applejack not alright S3E8.png|"But it's not alright." Applejack in front of destroyed barn S03E08.png|Applejack sitting before a disaster. Applejack possibly be S3E8.png|"How can that possibly be a good thing?" Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Applejack really S3E8.png|"Really?" Applejack remember about S3E8.png|"The only thing anypony's gonna remember about this reunion is that it was the worst one we ever had." Applejack worst reunion ever S03E08.png|Ha Ha! Applejack tear eyed again S3E8.png|Tears in those emerald eyes again. Granny Smith providing comfort S3E8.png|Granny Smith providing comfort to Applejack. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Applejack family photo S3E8.png|"The family photo!" Applejack oh never mind S3E8.png|Oh never mind about that. Granny Smith points hoof at Applejack S03E08.png|Applejack? Applejack and Granny Smith smile S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|What are Cherry Berry, Cloudchaser, Dizzy Twister, Flounder, Golden Harvest, Green Gem, Mr. Greenhooves, Helia, Lucky Clover, Shoeshine, and Sweetie Drops doing here? Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png|Up, up, up go the beams. Babs and Apple Bloom S3E08.png Got a new partner S3E08.png|New partners! Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Fixing barn S3E08.png|Mr. Greenhooves at the top. S3E8 Scootaloo dancing with a pig.png|That pig is hamboning with Scootaloo. Braeburn near a dangerous saw S3E8.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Babs Seed eye error while cleaning wood S3E8.png|Babs, why you have Apple Bloom's eye colour? Applejack, Apple Bloom and Babs smiling S03E08.png Ponies dancing in the barn S3E8.png Apple Bloom riding a steer S03E08.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny hauling paint S03E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png S3E8 Octavia palette swap.png|Now that is some good Oklahoma fiddle! S3E8 the new barn.png S3E8 Ponies looking at the barn.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png S3E8 camera.png S3E8 Applejack about to take a family photo.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png|The Apple family. Epilogue S3E8 photo album 0 (Family picture).png S3E8 the Apple family dancing.png Granny Smith scaring Applesauce S3E8.png|At her age, that could've been lethal. S3E8 the Apple family returning to their homes.png Apple Bloom "I can't wait" S3E8.png Babs looks forward to the next reunion S3E8.png Apple Bloom "I mean obviously" S3E8.png|It's "levi''o''sa", not "levio''sa''". Apple Bloom sad about Babs leaving S3E8.png Babs cheers up Apple Bloom S3E8.png Babs hugging Apple Bloom S3E08.png S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith watching Apple Bloom and Babs Seed.png Applejack in a bath S3E8.png Granny Smith_S3E8.png S3E8 Granny Smith is looking at us.png|Granny Smith looking at the audience S3E8 Granny Smith breaking the 4th wall.png|Don't you wink at me. S3E8 photo album 1 (Apple Bloom leaping).png S3E8 photo album 2 (Braeburn and Applejack).png|Nom. S3E8 photo album 3 (dancing ponies).png S3E8 photo album 4 (AB and Babs with helmets).png|They look like real Crusaders now! S3E8 photo album 5 (Stallions working together).png S3E8 photo album 6 (Ponies playing around).png S3E8 photo album 7 (Granny Smith and Apple Strudel).png S3E8 photo album 8 (Half Baked Apple and Apple Bloom).png S3E8 photo album 9 (Having a snack).png S3E8 photo album 10 (Stitching a quilt).png|That quilt is lookin' mighty good. S3E8 the Apples looking through their photo album.png S3E8_ending.png|The shooting stars are meant to represent Applejack's parents. Promotional Promotional Apple Family Reunion sticker.png Promotional Apple Family Reunion poster Facebook S3E8.jpg|Poster on Facebook Apple Family Reunion Facebook Advert S3E8.jpg|Posted on The Hub's Facebook Page with the caption "Name That Painting" Category:Season 3 episode galleries